All or Nothing
by FallenAngelBrokenSoul
Summary: The flock are back on the ship with Brigid. Fang is getting very, VERY, comfortable with Brigid. Will he realize in time that Max wants all of him not just a part? Or will she end up with nothing at all? Song-fic, i think. Review, please!


Max P.O.V.

I see him with her all the time now. Brigid. He told me I can't keep him from other girls.

I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I'm ugly…. Period. I walk out and pass them. He sends me a look , He knows that it hurts me to see him with her. That 's why he does it.

I walked below deck and wandered until I found a door that I had not seen before. Alert as ever I snuck in. There were instruments everywhere. I spotted an electric piano thingy. I found a floppy disk and inserted a song started to play it was really pretty.

Quietly shutting the door I sat back down and heard the song shift into a familiar piece I heard nudge listening to on the radio. I think it was called Ave Maria or something like that. It was really pretty piece and I could easily relate. I hummed along until it switched to the next song. I immediately recognized it and started singing, well my version.

_I know when she's been on your mindThat distant look is in your eyesI thought with time you'd realizedIt's over, over_

How can he expect me to devote myself to him when he hasn't to me.

_It's not the way I choose to liveAnd something, somewheres got to giveAs sharing this relationship gets older, olderYou know I'd fight for youBut how can I fight someone who isn't even thereI've had the rest of youNow I want the best of youI don't care if that's not fair_

He tells me that as a guy he's allowed to look at other girls. He doesn't find it fair for me to keep from other girls, especially since I run every time he kisses me. _Cause I want it allOr nothing at allThere's nowhere left to fallWhen you've reached the bottomIt's now or never_

Brigid and Fang are really starting to get close. He's starting to become a stranger to me.

_Is it allOr are we just friendsIs this how it endsWith a simple telephone callYou leave me here with nothing at all_

He says he's given me several chances. All I feel is that he shown lust. Not once has he said that he loved me. Not once. _There are times it seems to meI'm sharing you in memoriesI feel it in my heartBut I don't show it, show itThen there's times you look at meAs though I'm all that you can seeThose times I don't believe it's rightI know it, know itDon't make me promisesBaby you never did know how to keep them wellI've had the rest of youNow I want the best of youIt's time to show and tell_

I know if he would just tell me. I wouldn't be so scared. I want to be with him so badly, but, why be with someone who not completely into you… you know?_Cause I want it allOr nothing at allThere's nowhere left to fallWhen you've reached the bottomIt's now or neverIs it allOr are we just friendsIs this how it endsWith a simple telephone callYou leave me hereWith nothing..._

I feel so stupid crying but. It hurts. And I've been through a lot of pain, but, this a new kind of pain. I'd rather face a million erasers instead of feeling like this.

_Cause you and ICould lose it all if you'veGot no more roomNo room inside for me in your life_

He avoided me completely yesterday. I tried to tell him but he didn't want to hear it. Yet he keeps asking me about it. _Cause I want it allOr nothing at allThere's nowhere left to fallIt's now or never_

I don't care if everyone one on the boat can hear me. I don't care if he hears me. _Is it allOr nothing at allThere's nowhere left to fallWhen you've reached the bottomIt's now or neverIs it allOr are we just friendsIs this how it endsWith a simple telephone callYou leave me hereWith nothing at all_

The music fades away. My clothes are soaked from all the tears. I take one of my gloves out of my pocket, put in my mouth, and then I just sob.

Unaware of the door opening I curl to my side and cry.

I feel a hand lightly touch my shoulder and look up to see Fang. I pull away and cry harder.

"Max I am so sorry. I… I didn't mean to… I thought you…" He didn't know what to say.

It really didn't matter what he said. He's not going to say that one phrase.

"Max I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just thought I would get you jealous enough, to give me a chance and admit how you feel," he never admit… "max I love you, and I'm sorry it took you breaking down for me to realize my mistake. I should have told you all those times I kissed you why I was kissing you. So I'm going to try to make up for it. " He was starting to look very uncomfortable. "I love your smile, the way your eyes show your mood. Your badass-ness, the fact that you have a good huge heart and always put others first, I love watching you fly, you're the most graceful thing I've ever seen. You can make anyone laugh. And…" he looked down, " You're the most beautiful girl I know, you may not see it but everyone else does Max. Your just perfect." He sounded very shy and sincere. I looked up and he was actually crying. I looked down at the floor and then asked.

"Do you really love me?"

"Ye I really do, Max."

I looked him in the eyes, Deep into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He was.

Nervously I reached up and brought his face to mine. We kissed. We pulled away for air.

He was mine completely. All mine.

"I love you two Fang." I murmured into his shoulder. I snook a peak at him through my eyelashes.

He was smiling.

A/N: Decided to try out the one- shot thing. Tell me if I should do another one. Please review.


End file.
